Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympics
by Wildguy57
Summary: Can Sonic and his friends work together long enough to beat Mario and his team? Better description inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is supposed to be a comedy/serious/parody/character driven fic and maybe later on a mystery/action fic also. These first few chapters might be a little choppy, I'm fairly new at this, but it'll get better as it moves along. Just appreciate this for what it is okay? That too much to ask? Oh right I intended to put a better description here...basically, this is what happened/is happening before the whole winter olympics get started. How are the teams working together? Will they fall apart? Maybe there's something big going on there...**

***Sonic and friends centric, appearances by Mario and friends later***

**Enjoy (hopefully...maybe....meh)!**

***I DON'T OWN SONIC, MARIO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND NINTENDO**

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Silver sighed as he looked out the window of their team bus (which was actually a travle trailer), seeing nothing but desert and a few clouds. It seemed like it had been forever since they first took off from Station Square when it had only been a few hours. At the moment, they were on their way to the Sega Training Arena, where they would spend the next month and a half or so training for the winter olympics. The games themselves were to be held in both the Nintendo and Sega arenas, so they serve two purposes.

To his side, a blue hedgehog named Sonic was tapping his fingers on the table he was sitting at, and quietly humming a song to himself. Although it might not seem like it, he was really nervous about the whole thing. Mario and his team had managed to beat them during the summer games a while back, and the way they celebrated after clinching the victory was....painful. To think that him and his friends could've been the ones dancing like more idiotic versions of Micheal Jackson. Topping it off was the fact that they ultimately chokes down the stretch, letting their chances of winning slip from their grasps....

"Ugh, are we almost there? We've been driving for hours and I can here Shadow's emo music from here!" said Knuckles, laying down on the couch towards the back of the trailer.

"It's not emo music! I am listening to Fallout Boy." Shadow stated matter-of-factly.

"Really? That's emo." Silver said playfully.

"Shutup!" Glaring at the silver hedgehog, he took a step towards him. "If you or anyone else makes fun of the music I listen to, I'll beat you down and run away!"

"That's also pretty emo."

"Grr....I don't need this." Deciding to drop the whole thing, he leaned against the wall and pretended like nothing had happened.

Amy was sitting across from Sonic, and she chuckled to herself. "You guys are silly." Focusing on the magazine she was reading, her eyes widened. "Hey! It says here that sixty percent of people predict team Mario to win the winter olympics!"

Sonic tightened visibly. "You sure that's not a tabloid magazine?"

Amy nodded. "I'm sure. Aw, come on, don't be discouraged! We're the underdogs, that should motivate us even more to win!" Giving him one of her bright smiles that just screamed "wanna cuddle to make you feel better?", the hedgehog scooted out of his seat and ran towards Tails, who was sitting against the wall a few feet away working on his PDA..

"Hey Tails, watcha doing?"

Tails glanced at him, a smile smile on his face. "You were so desperate to get away from Amy you came over here and asked me what I was doing? And you actually seemed interested? Wow."

"Ha, yeah. She's kinda crazy you know. But I'm sure you know."

"I can still here you! And that isn't nice!" chimed in Amy.

"Would you all be quiet?! I'm trying to drive here! All of your lives are in my hands..." Eggman looked back as far as he could to glare at the group, then turned his attention back to the road.

"Pfft. What are you going to do, try to kill us all by crashing ? You've already crashed like three times unintentionally and we're still here. Thank God this thing is reinforced, you're the worst driver I've ever seen."

"Oh, would you like to drive then you smart mouthed echidna?"

"I don't know how to drive human vehicles, they're big and bulky suck and they pollute the environment."

"Hippy!" shouted Sonic, pointing a finger accusingly at Knuckles.

"Hold on....Sonic, Shadow, why don't you two just run there?" Eggman asked, soundly genuinely curious.

Sonic didn't even look in his direction, focused too much on checking his non-existent fingernails. "Meh, even we get tired of running so much. We're not abnormal or anything."

Everyone stared at him.

"Okay, maybe a little bit..."

Shadow rolled his eyes and took the earphones out of his ears. "Of course, running is tiring. Especially to lazy hedgehogs."

Sonic gasped. "Don't talk about yourself like that!"

"That's it, you're going down as soon as we stop again!"

Amy frowned as she stood up. There was no way they were going to win with them bickering all the time. And it would really stink if they killed each other. "Hey guys, let's try to be nice, okay? I know it's a long trip and some of us are irritable, but that's no reason to start fighting."

The boys seemed to relax a little bit. "I guess your right. But I'm still not marrying you." said Sonic.

"Oh boo." Amy crossed her arms and sat back down.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

A while later, they arrived at their destination, the Sega training stadium. "Let me out of here!" yelled Silver as jumped from the inside of the trailer to the ground and landed flat on his face. "Oww..."

"Hmph." Shadow stepped out next, but even he couldn't stop his eyes from widening a little. In front of him, a huge colosseum rose high into the air. It resembled something from the old Roman days in design, but at the same had a modern look, with lights and windows. A banner hung from it's mid-section, reading "Welcome Team Sonic".

As the others got off, an Omochao flew from seemingly nowhere right in front of the whole group. "Hello Team Sonic, and welcome to the Sega Training Area and Resort! Here, you'll train for the events that are to come in the winter games with our wide array of arenas and equipment! Also, this place is where you'll be staying when you' aren't training, so you're rooms are inside. I'll be your guide for the duration of your stay, so if you need me for anything, press this button." A small remote with a single button appeared next to Sonic. Kneeling down to pick it up, he immedietly pressed the blue button to test it out.

The flying robot chao flew over to him. "May I help you?"

"Heh, nah, I was just testing this thing out."

"Hey, why does he get the remote?" Silver whined.

"Because he has been identified as the leader of your group."

"I'm co-capta-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, you simple minded fool. I am, and as long as this team exists, will be the one and only co-captain. I'm the ultimate life-form, you're an idiot with the reflexes of a blind turtle. Got it?"

Silver gulped. "Got it."

"Alright everyone, let's head inside!" Sonic rushed inside the entrance, followed by everyone else except Knuckles. He stayed behind and looked at Omochao. "So, where exactly is the other team's stadium?"

"Across from yours, although you can't see it from here, we're using the back entrance. It's about a ten-twenty minute walk from this spot, if you would like to know more, I'd be happy to explain after youve settled in"

"Okay." He said as he followed the others inside.

"Oh my, this place is really huge!" exclaimed Amy with her hands together. She jumped in excitement looking at the whole thing, and it was quite a site. A huge, open arena that was covered in green grass, it seemed to stretch on forever from where they were at. Omochao flew over to a door and began to address them.

"This door leads to the hockey rink, which is also used for skating. That one over there leads to a simple field of artificial snow where snowball fights can be practiced. And those pads on the ground? Stand on them to be transported to a snowy mountain for practice involving skiing, snowboarding, and everything else."

"Uh, so let me get this straight, that one leads to the ice mountain, and t-the one to the right is transported from snowball fights practice and er..." Silver scratched his head, utterly confused.

"For the love of...did you get dumber on the way over here? He or she or it wasn't even talking fast!" Shadow exclaimed, shocked that even Silver had a hard time understanding the directions

"I was just numbing my brain with video games on the way over here, so excuse me if I'm a little out of it!"

"Whatever. I don't remember you being this idiotic when I first met you, though. Where are the rooms?"

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Sonic buried his face into his pillow, and sighed heavily. Now that he was safely inside his room, he could let out all of the stress that had been building inside of him since this morning. Compared to most ideal teams, his was extremely dysfunctional, almost every conversation they had turned into an argument. Whether the topic was about training or mustard, no good was going to come out of it.

And yet, there was a strong sense of confidence inside of him. Deep, deep down inside. He had saved the world a bunch of times, defeating monsters, going into space, winning a few gold medals should be easy. Sonic the Hedgehog; running at the speed of sound. Anything was possible. He could do anything.

Right?

Closing his eyes, he fell asleep, and it happened again.

_"Alright folks, here it is! The most anticipated event of the day, basketball! Our competitors are stepping out onto the stadium, give 'em a round of applause!"_

_Awkwardly, shyly, Sonic moved forward. Both left and right, people cheered and booed, sent him compliments and insults. Amy was there, she blew him a kiss, and said something he didn't quite catch. Thank God._

_A toad on the opposite side yelled a profanity and threw his popcorn at him. _

_The clock started, and without really thinking he began to pick up basketball after basketball, missing some, making some. Mario was doing the same, not putting up an amazing performance. After a while, they were tied with only one ball left in both of their racks._

_Letting out a maniacal, Italian-accented laugh and swished a shot. The crowd roared, and suddenly everyone there was against him. His friends were gone, replaced by mean looking goombas._

_Shooting the ball, he gave it all his might..._

_"Sonic for the tie!....AIRBALL!"_

_"Aiiiiirbaaaallll. Aiiiirbaaallll." the audience chanted._

_"No, no, I couldn't have missed...." Sonic fell to his knees and began to sweat profusely. Everything went dark, and faintly, he could hear the fat plumber's laugh once more..._

"Ah!" he shot up from his bed, breathing heavily. That dream again....his worst nightmare. In front of his friends, in front of the whole world, he had failed miserably. Had that shot gone in, they would've had a much better chance of winning it all. All the pressure, the whole thing on his shoulders....

Silver barged in suddenly, in his pajamas and a toothbrush in his mouth. "Hey Sonic, can I borrow some deodorant?"

Glaring, Sonic walked over to Silver, and pushed him out. "Not cool, man." He slammed the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**After reading this chapter, if you start thinking, "Gee, what in God's name is going on here?", then let me tell you thing; that's how it's supposed to be! The characters problems in this story are supposed to be (and hopefully) complex and (hopefully) somewhat deep. I have at least twenty chapters planned for this fic, so don't fret if everything isn't crystal clear right away, alright?**

**Oh, and there's like, one semi-bad word in this chapter. Guess who says it? OMG this is so like, almost PG-13! By the way the rating might go up as the story progresses. It won't ever be higher then a T though.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN SONIC OR MARIO OR ANY CHARACTERS/SETTINGS ASSOCIATED WITH THEM. THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND NINTENDO.**

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Well everyone, since some of the group havn't arrived yet and the rest are doing other stuff, looks like it's just us here!" said Sonic ethusiastically to Knuckles and Shadow, who were sitting on chairs a few feet from him. The guys were in a little meeting room located on the third floor of the stadium, where you could make plans, chat, or have secret meetings. The three had been there for hours already, and Knuckles had dozed off twice only to be woken up roughly by Shadow when Sonic had his back turned.

Rolling a blackboard in, the blue hedgehog grabbed a peice of chalk and wrote down a list of events. "So I thinking I could do speed skating, or maybe something with skiing. Remember, most of these events here are for us fast people, we'll get to the ones for power types later. Also, I'm going to need for you to fill out these forms, we have to turn them in to the olympic comittee before the game start." He gave them both a sheet of paper. On it, there were a few questions. What is your name? What events do you plan on competing in? Would you be willing to switch with somebody else?

Shadow narrowed his eyes. This type of "organization" had been one of the main reasons why they had lost the last olympics, too much of this garbage and not enough hard-nosed training. To call them here early, lecture them, and them give them silly assignments that could be done anytime and would only take a few seconds was a little ridiculous. This whole thing made it seem like he was doing this out o puref procrastination. More than anything he just wanted to shout their self-proclaimed leader down, but for the sake of keeping the peace, he'd comply with his requests. For now.

"Hey Sonic, why is there a little box at the bottom here?" asked Knuckles.

"Oh, that's where I put a check-mark, to show that I approve of your selections. Nothing personal, I know you can make good decisions, it's just that I'm leader and all and..."

"But you don't trust enough to let us do it on our own...."

"That's not the reason. Don't make things up, Shadow."

"Then why, Sonic, have you been giving us stupid little lessons for the past three hours, and now feel the need to 'approve' things we do?" Shadow pushed the issues further, his voice raising slightly.

"I just want everything to be running smoothly, alright? If you want, you can do this whole thing on your own and I won't even peak at it. Your choice." Sonic responded in a bitter voice, on the verge of yelling himself.

"Hmph. Glad you see it my way."

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Well, I'm sooo glad that you're so glad that I'm so glad!"

"Why don't we take a break?"

Knuckles ran out of the room quickly, obviously happy for the interlude, and left the two hedgehogs by themselves. Sonic looked extremely uncomfortable, and Shadow looked angry as he stood up.

"What the hell is your problem? Haven't you learned from last time your stupid little lessons never, ever work? We spent the majority of our time with these things and not as much time with real training. That's why we were so rusty down the stretch. And your leadership is very questionable; I can see through all of this. You don't have confidence in us, you don't want to see us getting prepared because you're afraid we won't do good enough. Is that what a team leader does? I also know he's not supposed to choke when under pressure..."

"I told you to never mention that. You wouldn't have done any better than me." Sonic said in a low, deadly voice.

"Debatable." stated Shadow simply. "All I know is that nobody here is going to respect you if you keep on holding them back. The team will implode. You watch. Heed y advice." He turned to leave in dramatic fashion, but then stopped.

"You just don't know how to work with us. Or more better yet, you're too scared to do what needs to be done." Shadow held up the form that had been given to him, tore it in half, and threw it on the ground. "I've told you a few of my theories, when you're ready to accept one of them as the truth, man up and tell it to everyone. Are you afraid, don't you trust anyone, or are you just an idiot? You choose."

Shadow left the room. Leaving Sonic as confused as ever.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

A bus parked in front of Silver, who was waiting anxiously outside of the stadium. It was getting dark and chilly outside, but he didn't care, he just wanted to see her. The doors opened up, and..."

"Siiiiillllveeeerrr!" yelled Vector as he jumped from the stairs of the bus and bodyslammed his much smaller friend ."I hadn't seen you in a long time 'cause I've had a lot of work to do lately, but we're reunited!"

"Umph, that's...nice, Vector, but I came here to see...ouch..."

"Oh, right, you still have the hots for Blaze. She sat in the back, so she'll be out in just a few seconds." He lifted himself off of Silver, who seemed a little dazed, walking around in a loose circle. He grabbed his arm and tried to balance him.

"C'mon, man! You don't want to give her the impression that you're a goofball, do you?"

"I think I gave her that impression a long, long time ago."

"Ah, well, her she is."

Standing right to him was Blaze. A tall, slim, purple cat who was unbelievably pretty to him and yet, so hard to win over. Blaze was quiet, and for the most part, kept her feelings to herself. Almost the complete opposite of him, and yet she was the one girl he truly loved...aside from his mother. But not in that sort of way, that's sick and wrong.

"H-h-hi Blaze, w-what's up?" he asked her nervously.

"Hello, Silver." She gave him a small smile.

"Don't be a stuttering idiot, ask the girl how she's been!" Vector gave him an encouraging, although painful, pat on the back.

"H-h-how have you been?"

Blaze chuckled, and shook her head slightly. The silly antics of her friends were priceless, and although it was a secret, cheered her up whenever she was feeling sad or angry. It was like they weren't even trying to be funny, they just were.

"I-I could show you to your room and stuff?"

"Sure, lead the way."

And they were off. Vector grinned. "Those two go absolutely perfect togther, don't they metalhead? If only Silver could get over his shyness. What do you think?" A robot that resembled Sonic walked slowly off the bus, it's red eyes glaring straight ahead. It stopped and looked at the alligator.

"Love is not part of my programming."

"Really? That's painfully clichied. Get some new material, will you?"

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Amy walked up to the front door of Mario's team training area and knocked several times. She waited thee for a few seconds before the large door opened slightly, then closed again. Weird, Daisy and her friends knew that she was coming over to chat, why would they be nervous?

It opened again, only this time Amy caught it before it closed, and forced it all the way open, revealing a fairy short man dressed in green. He had a hat with an L on it, representing his name.

"Hi Luigi! Where's Daisy? I called her earlier today to let her know I'd be coming by, you know, so we could talk." In her hand, she had a bag that was probably full of girl stuff like makeup and gossip magazines.

"Eeeh, I'm not sure, but I'm..." Luigi shook visibly, sweat trickling down his face.

"Is everything alright? If something happened I wouldn't mind coming back tomorrow night."

"Oh no, it's fine. Go down that hallway and turn to your left, her room is number seven. I have to go." With that, he took off down the said hallway himself, and was gone as he turned around the corner. Well, he was always sort of a wierdo, so his behaviour didn't really surprise her all that much. But still....that was a bit too much, even for Luigi. Almost as if he wanted her to leave.

"Well, I'm sure he just had something important to do." Amy shrugged and followed the directions given to her to Daisy's room. Overall, she found this whole rivalry between the two groups to be fun, but sometimes everyone took it too far. Nobody here hated each other, nor did they want to embarass one another. Because of this, she found herself to be the one trying to make friends with the "enemies" as Sonic put it. What a silly dilley!

When she got to Daisy's room, the door was opened, and nobody was inside. Strange. In fact, with the exception of Luigi, no one was up and around like they should be. The place was empty. For some fairly obvious reasons, this gave Amy an uneasy feeling, so the best thing to do was to get out of there quickly and tell everyone what had happened.

Maybe she was overreacting, maybe everyone was off doing training and that green guy was anxious to get back to it, or something else completele innocent. Or perhaps not.

Turning to run towards the exit, everything went black.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Shadow stood on the rood of the building, gazing at the sky and the stars that filled it. The night was cold, especially considering that it was only mid-October and not the middle of winter. He came up here to think about the day's events, from his argument with Sonic to simple things like getting a message that Amy was sleeping over at that brown haired girl's place. Quite strange how easily his mind became cluttered with thoughts and troubles, just a few things could keep him pondering for an entire night.

On the one hand, his fight with the blue hedgehog had made him feel satisfied. Usually, harsh words break through someone who's going through some sort of stupid phase. Or someone who just needs to snap out of it. He had done this several times to different people, and most of the time it had worked.

On the other hand, maybe it would just make him angry at him, and everyone else for not appreciating his effort to make the team a winner. In that case, everything could become much worse. Everything would collapse completely. Amusing how to an outsider everything would appear to be running smoothly, yet to someone like him on the inside see's that everything is hanging on by a thread.

What would it take to set everything off? His own bevaviour? A breakdown from their leader? A love triagle? A sudden betrayal? Maybe, something way bigger than all all of these things put together? Like the mustached man and his cronies? Now that was something to think about. He was one of the few people that could truly get under Sonic's skin (he himself being one of those few people).

He sighed. From what he could tell, it was well past midnight. Knowing that there was probably going to be plenty of arguing to be done later, he walked back to his room to get some sleep.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Sonic sat at the edge of his bed, his hands supporting his head and his eyes glaring at nothing in particular. This morning's episode had been bugging all day, so much, actually, that he refused to come out of this stuffy little room for anything other than food. Such a simple idea; grab a couple of people at a time and run this whole fill out a form thing. How can something so innocent and simple escalate into an argument?

Then again, his sort of friend and sort of enemy brought up some interesting questions.

Was he really that scared of failing? To be honest, he was uncertain as to whether practicing for something he was most likely to lose at was really worth it. Stalling....the year before, he refused to train, using the excuse that he was already good enough to disguise the fear....

Did he trust his teammates? Well, Silver is a doofus, Shadow is a moody jerk, Amy is kind of a ditz....he didn't trust them anymore. Thinking back to that fateful basketball event that clinched first place for the other team, he had taken it upon himself to do the event without consulting the rest very much. That was like, cutting to the front of the line, or, er, uh, that's a bad example. But would their have been a better chance of victory with somebody else instead of Sonic the Hedgehog? Did the hero ultimately bring them to their demise?

Ugh. Everything was so complicated, not even he really understood his feelings. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't the problems he faced today be simple and straight-forward like they were back in the good old days? Life was good when it was simple. Why couldn't things go back to being the way they were?

The answer to that particular question was there, whether Sonic saw it or not.

Things change.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MARIO OR SONIC, OR ANY CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS RELATED TO THEM. THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND NINTENDO**

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Silver hit the puck with his hockey stick, sending it flying into the goal. Make that seven straight goals. Even though he didn't really plan on being on the hockey team, he felt it was probably best to touch a little bit on everything.

Suddenly, Vector peeked out through the doorway, and chuckled to himself. "Nice skates, Silver! Bwa hahaha!" Confused, the hedgehog looked down at the ground, and to his horror, found that he was wearing pink skate shoes. These were Amy's. And he hadn't even noticed. Deciding that he should change out of these before anyone else found out about this, he made his way to the bench and the other supplies. A few minutes later, he was back on the ice, ready to get his adrenaline pumping. He took a few steps forward, and...

Slipped and fell, hard, to the ground. Rubbing his head as he stood up, Silver looked at the bottom of his right shoe. To his horror, he found that the blade had somehow broken off, causing him to lose his balance. After thinking about the odds of this actually happening (which made his head hurt even more), he hopped his way back to the bench and sat down. All of their equipment was brand new, top of the line. How could this have happened?

Examining the broken blade, he found that it didn't look like it had simply fallen off. In fact, it was as if it had been cut with something. Like somebody snuck in here, ruined the blade with whatever tool of their choosing, and then took off laughing.

And he didn't even notice the ruined skate! And he usually notices a lot of things. Too much time playing mind numbing video games? the thought out of his head, he focused his current situation. What should he do?

Tell Sonic? Nah, he's too busy to be bothered with this. Then again, he _is _the team leader, maybe he should be the first person to know....

Do nothing and play video games all day long? No! Wait, yeah, he can do that later or tomorrow. There are more important things to be done at the moment. And he doesn't say that very often.

Launch his own investigation? Wait, what? He's not freakin' James Bond or anything like that. Getting killed by falling down the stairs while trying to be "secret and spyish" was probably the most likely ending to his little adventure.

But...that could be fun. Running around, keeping secrets, going out at night to do his work, busting the bad guys. Yeah, that sounded really cool! And when everything turns out okay, all thanks to him, he'll be famous!

Time to get started.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Amy came into the dorm area of the building, feeling a little light headed for no apparent reason. People did say she was an airhead, but really. Opening the door to her room, she gasped as Sonic was already in her room, lounging on a chair with a soda in his hand. The fact that he looked so comfortable hinted that he had been here for a long while. Grinning, she looked at him lovingly.

"This is just how I imagined this moment! You, looking all lazy and cool, and me, looking all surprised and then oh so very happy..."

"Holy cow. If we were competing in the 'jumping to conclusions' games, you wouldn't even need us. You'd win all by yourself. Don't even get me started on how you would do in the 'gushing over someone who will never love you' games. Good God woman."

Amy, taken slightly aback by his statements, looked at the ground, her eyes sad.

Sonic sighed. "C'mon, don't be sad. I'm just not in a very good mood today. Shadow was more jerkish yesterday than usual, and Silver was sneaking like a wanna be spy around for no apparent reason earlier. I almost freakin' pounded his face in when he bumped into me at six o'clock in the morning. Not even I get up as early as he does, surprising for someone who spends the majority of his time rotting his brain with TV and junk food."

She perked up a little. "Sooo....why are you in my room?

"You left to hang out with one of your girly friends yesterday at five. It's eleven o'clock now. You're usually back way before that when you spend the night somewhere."

"How do you know?"

"Well, er...never mind that. Was something going there?"

"Nope! We read magazines, played dress-up, gossiped about people..."

"That's all I need or want to know. Bye." He stood up and dashed out of the room. After taking a peek at the break room and the meeting room, he decided to go and do some training himself. Probably skiing, maybe some snowboarding later. It would make him feel better, make him take his mind off of everyone else here that annoyed him at the moment. A few minutes later, he arrived at the platform that would take him to a snowy mountain somewhere when he stood on it. The transporter was, however, surrounded by three people. Shadow, Silver, and...Jet the Hawk!

"Is it broken?" asked Silver stupidly.

"Of course it's broken, why else wouldn't it work?" responded Jet sharply.

Sonic approached the group, and shot a quick glare at Shadow, who returned the look. "Let me see." Examining the light in the center of it that would usually be glowing a light blue color, he found the solution immedietly. And without having a genius to help him.

"It burned out." Sonic stated flatly. "That's the only explanation. I dunno why it did, it just did."

"Well this blows. My first day here and things start burning out. I guess I must be a curse, huh? You might as well just throw me out." said Jet, emphazing his point with his hands.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the green hawk. "Don't tempt me."

Jet gulped.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Shadow said, throwing his arms up in exhasperation.

"We should probably tell that Omochao about this, he'll probably be able to get this fixed!" said Silver brightly.

"Good idea. Why don't you do that Silver? I'll stay here with the others."

"Alright Sonic, I'll be right back." He took off, leaving the three guys by themselves.

Sonic eyed Shadow suspiciously, then turned away when he looked at him. This process repeated itself until Jet finally spoke up. "Sheesh, what's up with you two? "

"Nothing's up. I wasn't doing anything." Sonic stated innocently.

"I'm not an idiot, hedgehog. I know you've been looking at me this whole time."

"Gay..."

"Can it, Jet! Or else it's going to be bird hunting season really soon. Is everyone a freakin' smart mouth hear?"

"Pretty much." Silver said as he ran up to the group. Omochao was right behind him, and although he didn't show emotions, Sonic could swear it looked and acted like it was nervous as it floated down to look at the broken transporter.

"Well, the damage is inside, so it'll have to be either fixed or replaced."

"Which one would be faster?"

"It would be quicker to simply replace this transporter. But the money it costs to replace or fix it would be taken from your team funds"

Sonic looked up sharply to speak, but Shadow was the first to speak up. "That isn't fair! This was nobody's fault, why should we pay for it?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but unless you have proof that this was done by somebody outside of your team, I have no choice but to charge you for it."

"Grr, You little piece of scrap metal, I'll have your..."

"Don't do it Shadow! Look, we'll pay, just get this thing fixed or replaced or whatever. If you'll excuse us now, we have a few things to talk about." Sonic motioned for everyone to follow him out of the field. Suddenly, he pointed to Jet.

"Not. You."

"Oh, man." He kicked the ground like a little kid.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"That's absolute nonsense. Completely ridiculous."

"C'mon Shadow, give my theory a chance! Somebody obviously doesn't want us to win, why else would they be sabatoging our stuff? They're doing it to make sure we don't train as much as we should, or to make us go broke by destroying all of our equipment. Wait, maybe..."

"Unlikely."

"Ugh, you suck Shadow. Hey Sonic!"

Sonic was leaning against the wall in the hallway, Shadow doing the same, and Silver was standing in front of both of them. He hated this, personally. Not the idea itself, but the fact that this whole thing was like a lecture. Lectures are boring. "Okay, I'll bite. Who do you think could be doing this?"

"Hmm, well, Eggman hates you, Metal Sonic kinda wanted to kill you too..."

"Hey guys!" Jet exclaimed from inside the room right behind Silver. None of them had realized that they were having this discussion right in front of the room that belonged to the person they wanted to avoid. And now, to listen to this bird's annoying voice for a few agonizing minutes...

"Let's see here. Eggman wouldn't want to mess with things because he wants the glory that comes with winning the olympics, Metal Sonic has been charging himself up for the past day or so and still is, and it obviously can't be any of us. So that means that those Nintendo guys are behind this. Wow, that was easy! Did that take you this whole time to figure out?"

"As much as I don't like you, you make sense for once. Doesn't Mario hate your guts?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Actually, it's kinda the other way around. I hate him for, you know..." he expression turned dark. "And he uses to his advantage. By taunting me."

"Then he's obviously taking that a step further. He's trying to ruin everything to make you look bad _again_." said Silver.

Great. Now, while already juggling being team leader, keeping Shadow in check, and preparing for the games to start, Sonic now had a brand new mission. Defeat Mario. Forget the olympics, this was war.

"Why don't we just-"

"Tell higher authority? Then the winter olympics will be called off and we won't be able to compete for another four years. And that means four more years of wondering whether we'll ever cream those losers."

"I think Shadow's right. Looks like we'll have to strike back somehow."

"Somehow is right. I mean, we can't just go and wreck their place. In fact, that might be exactly what they want us to do, they'll have cameras set up and everything to prove that we're messing with them." Sonic said thoughtfully.

"Hmph. How do we figure out what he wants us to do?"

"Well duh. Shadow. It's pretty obvious that he wants us to fight him. Ya know, hand to hand, punching, kicking..."

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot. I'm the ultimate-"

"Yeah, yeah. The ultimate life form. We've had this discussion before and I'm sick of hearing it. Anyway, Silver..." Sonic stopped speaking, as if he was reluctant to say what he was about to say.

"Yeah?" asked Silver anxiously.

"You think you could do some spying? You know, just to see what's going on over there and what they're talking about?"

"Woohoo! This is awesome! I'm gonna be a spy, I'm gonna be a spy..."

"Ugh. You sure this is a good idea?" asked Shadow as he looked at the silver hedgehog dancing around like an idiot.

"I guess. We don't know very much about what's really going on at that Nintendo arena, because they sure aren't playing games. Besides, I think we could probably replace Silver." Sonic said with a shrug.

"Hey!"

**xxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Eggman was snoring loudly as he slept on the bed in his room, his hand off to the side with a book on top of it. It was three in the afternoon, the sun's light barely breaking through the gap left by the curtain's.

There was a knock on the door, causing the large man to shoot up from his spot. "Who is it? I'm trying to take a nap here!" Slowly making his way to open the door, he was surprised to see Tails standing there, looking a little uncomfortable. "Uh, hi, Eggman."

"What do you want?" he asked meanly. When you wake a fat, cranky old man from his sleep, you had to face the consequences.

The yellow fox winced. "I was wondering...I had the Tornado fly itself here so I could work on it in my spare time. I have some now, so you wanna help? I mean, we're both geniuses and all."

"Correction: I'm a genius. You're just a mechanic."

"That isn't true!" Tails shot back, glaring at the (much) taller man. But deep down, he knew he was right. There was no way he would be able to create and operate his own empire of robots or battleships. His best work _was_ the tornado, and that was just a fairly small plane.

"Whatever makes you feel better. Just know that I don't want to take part in your little antics. Go play with your toys, you puppy." he shot bitterly as he closed the door and went back to his somewhat comfy bed. Ah, peach and quiet.

"You're a very hateful man, you know that? People try to be nice to you and yet you always send them away. Why can't you be nice? We're teammates now, too! And I thought you had stopped hating everyone so much? We aren't enemies anymore!"'

The mad scientist turned semi-good guy covered his head with a pillow, trying to drown out the fox's complaining. If he couldn't get any sleep at night because of that blasted Silver's video games and music, and couldn't get any sleep during the day because of this annoying pest, how could he keep living? "Go away!" he shouted loudly. There was a pause.

"Fine." With that, Tails was gone. And Eggman was by himself once again. There was peaceful, blissful silence.

He was all alone....


End file.
